I'm Not Running Away Anymore
by KarieLuisaSaja
Summary: Elli and Jay have hidden for three years, but somehow the Doctor has found them! With a little help from family friend Aura, Elli and Jay escape. They hide in Mineral Town, where they find Stu dealing with a tragedy of his own! Sequel to My Little Angel.
1. Chapter 1

Running Away

Chapter 1- It's Been Three Years

Elli was humming the tune to Blessed Union of Soul's, _Love Will Find A Way. _It had just been playing on the house radio Jay had gotten her for their first Christmas, also the same one where she had seen Stu on the beach. Every Christmas since then, they had seen each other, though now they were actually trying to.

Elli had no idea how Stu and Grandma kept her address a secret, even though Elli only sent packages and short notes that meant nothing to outsiders on Christmas and on Grandma and Stu's birthdays.

Elli often wondered how Mineral Town was faring. Even though Doctor Tom and Elli had their differences, Elli still wanted the Clinic to be successful.

"Elli, have you gotten the mail?" Jay asked, coming in for a quick glass of water and relief from the summer sun.

"Nope, but I'll go get it now." Elli scurried outside. _It's today._ Elli thought, astounded. _Today makes three years since I fled Mineral Town accompanied by Jay._

It made Elli feel both homesick and nervous.

Nothing from Doctor had come, no letters, death threats, nothing more since the day on the ferry, which was still livid in Elli's mind as she imagined what might happen.

Elli took the mail from the red mailbox and set it down on the table. Jay flipped through it as Elli prepared them salad.

There was the sound of shattering glass and Elli turned around to see Jay's glass' remains sprayed across the table, miraculously missing the mail.

Elli came over and looked over Jay's shoulder.

The letter was addressed from Doctor Tom of the Mineral Town Clinic.

"He found us. Oh my goddess!" Elli shrieked.

"Calm down." Jay ordered, grasping Elli's shoulders. "Pack your stuff. We're leaving for a while."

"But what about Aura! She's coming today." Elli added as Jay opened the letter.

The doorbell rang. "That friend of yours comes at the worst times!" Jay exclaimed, hiding the letter.

"Hello Jay, Elli." Aura said politely. She had short brown hair similar to Elli's, except a shade blonder. She had huge brown green eyes. She beamed.

"Please, come in." Jay invited the girl to sit down. "Can I get you anything to drink?" Jay asked.

"No." Aura responded, shaking her head. "What's with the suitcase? You're not leaving, are you?" She asked, pointing to the suitcase in Elli's hand.

"Oh. D-don't worry." Elli stammered, shoving it onto the table, knocking the mail over.

By chance, the threat letter landed at Aura's feet.

"Don't worry, I already know what it says." Aura admitted. Jay and Elli were shocked. "Don't look at me like that. I'm a psychic."

"We have to run away. My rival for Elli-" Jay began hastily, but Aura cut him off.

"That's exactly what he wants you to do. I know what Doc can be like, and although I don't like how he treats you, he sounds cute." Aura added brightly. "You have to hide in the one place he'd never look for you." Aura suggested after seeing the horrified look on Elli's face.

"Mineral Town…" Elli breathed.

"Yuppies." Aura said.

"Mineral Town…" Elli repeated, memories rushing back.

"Stop that Elli! Doc's on the ferry coming now. The one for Mineral Town leaves in ten minutes." Aura said, poking Elli's shoulder.

The task of packing took three minutes with the threat of Doc hanging over their heads.

All three of them stood on the pier. "Are you coming, Aura?"

"No." Aura said sadly. "I'll stay here and flir- I mean I'll be here to distract him from you and keep him away."

"Thank you Aura. We're really indebted." Jay thanked her.

"All aboard for Mineral Town!" Yelled the captain's assistant. Elli and Jay boarded and set immediately for the lower deck.

Elli saw Doc on the other ship from the ferry's lower windows. He had his knife in his hand.

"Crazy as always." Jay muttered, and Elli laughed.

"He's beyond crazy."

"In ten minutes' time, we will be stopping at Mineral Town and then proceeding to Forget-Me-Not Valley." Drawled the voice of the ship attendant.

"I'm so excited to see my family again." Elli gushed. "But so much has probably changed."

Mineral Town 

Stu was busy writing his sister a letter. She never responded, just in case the doctor found the address.

But Stu was scared today. The doctor had gone, and left his brother, renowned Doctor John Sprig.

Dear Elli- 

_Bad news. Grandma's had a heart attack. Stu_

Stu looked down at the scrawl handwriting on the sheet. He was scared. Doctor Sprig said Grandma probably wouldn't make it. 

"Hurry Elli, hurry." Stu whined. "You need to come back. I think the doctor's found you. Come home."

At that moment, the phone rang. "Stu?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"This is Elli."

"ELLI! I think the doctor's found you and Grandma had a heart attack." Stu filled her in quickly.

"I'm on a ferry." The connection crackled. "I'll be there soon."

Stu sprinted to the beach and waited impatiently for the ferry to dock. When it did, Elli and Jay were the first off.

"Stu!"

"Elli!" The siblings embraced.

Meanwhile, at Elli's old house, the phone was ringing.

"Hi. You've reached Stu and Grandma Ellen. Please leave a message after the beep. _Beep._" Stu's recorded voice said brightly.

"Stu! This is Doctor Sprig. Come quickly!" Doctor Sprig hung up.

"Stu! You'd better hurry!" He cried from in his office.

_A/N: Hello everyone! This is the sequel to My Little Angel. I hope you like it. Please R&R. KLS_


	2. Chapter 2 Problem 2

Chapter 2- Problem #2

"It's nice to see you again, Sis!" Stu cried, clinging to Elli's arm. She laughed, looking down at her brother. He had grown much taller in the three years she had spent across the sea. He must have grown at least a foot, and his hair was unruly, as were his clothes.

Elli, who suddenly realized that everything would be different, was glad that some things hadn't changed. Glancing to Jay, she noticed that he knew the same thing. Would old friends still be welcoming?

"Hey, Stu." Jay gave the grinning boy a high-five.

"Do you want to head home so I can drop off my stuff?" Elli inquired, and Stu nodded.

"Sure, Elli." Leading the way, Stu marched them off the beach and into Rose Plaza. Checking her watch, Elli wondered if the gossiping wives still met at one o'clock.

They did, and Manna, squinting at the group, was the first to recognize Elli out of her classic powder blue dress and apron. "Elli?" She gasped, clapping her hand to her mouth.

"It can't be!" Mumbled Sasha breathlessly, staring blankly at her ex-neighbor.

"But it is!" Interjected Anna.

"Hello." Was Elli's lame reply.

"How have you been?" Sasha and Manna were as welcoming as always, but Anna remained silent, lips pursed.

"I've been fine." Elli lied.

"Why have you come back? Surely Doctor hasn't found you?" Manna questioned, and Elli nodded, sighing. Both Sasha and Manna exchanged horrified glances.

"You can't stay at Stu's house." Manna exclaimed. "He goes there often to check on her and update her medicine. You'll be found, hands down. Why don't you stay with me?"

"But if Duke drinks himself to hangover, and needs the Doctor's assistance, then what?" Sasha reminded her friend, who looked crestfallen. Anna didn't suggest that Elli house with her, even though the Doctor never came to her residence.

"But your husband has stomach aches every time it rains or snows." Manna protested.

"He goes to the Clinic." Sasha pointed out.

Jay stepped in. "Neither of us can accept any offers at the moment." The mayor, who had been on his way to the square on the sunny Sunday morning, saw the group, and immediately stopped them.

"Jay, Elli, welcome back!" Thomas announced brightly.

"Mayor!" Elli squeaked. She had forgotten he went to the square on Saturdays and Sundays.

"Jay," Thomas seemed unnaturally troubled, "Our town's economy has been dropping terribly, and I need to make an unavoidable offer." Jay frowned, knowing what was coming. He had left without telling the mayor he was abandoning the farm. "Will you consider taking back the farm?"

Manna and Sasha had instant opposition. "They're getting stalked by the insane Doctor, and you want them to stop and take over the farm?" Manna screeched, and Sasha nodded.

"Just listen. My son, Harris, has been becoming increasingly lazy, and I want to employ him as your bodyguard." Mayor Thomas continued, watching Jay and Elli's faces for acceptance.

"I don't believe I have a choice. I can't burden anyone with my family's presence, especially now." No one but Elli knew what he meant by that comment, "I'll take it, Sir." Thomas smiled, relieved.

"I'll send Harris as soon as I can. Here's the key to the door. Thank you, Jay; I'll never forget it was you who saved our village." Thomas scurried out of the square excitedly.

"Good luck, Jay." Sasha nodded, and Manna smiled.

"You did it once, you can do it again." She cheered.

Anna didn't comment. "Let's go, Jay." Elli complained, tugging on his sleeve. Jay nodded.

"I'll see you later." He turned to follow his wife down the lane. Naturally, the attracted stares from the few neighbors they passed, and some conversation that lead nowhere.

"Elli?" A stunned May had wondered as the trio passed by. She stared at Stu, and he nodded.

"My Sis is back!" May looked much older too, Elli noticed frowning. She was barely shorter than Stu now, but three years ago she had been taller. Instead of the red dress, she wore overalls and a green plaid shirt. She wore a wide brimmed hat, and held a hoe in her hands. She must be planning to take over Yodel Ranch when Barley retires. Stu and May had been five when Elli and Jay fled, and they must be eight or nine now.

"What do you plan on doing if the Doctor returns?" May asked maturely, frowning. Instead of acting like an eight-year-old, Elli thought she acted much older.

"I hope it doesn't come to that." Elli replied quietly. But May was right. Simply going on Aura's word, they had returned to Mineral Town without a plan if the Doctor came back.

How did they even know that Aura was even on their side? But, Aura had been a family friend since the day they met, in Fall, the day after Elli and Jay had moved there. What was the chance that she would suddenly betray them? Elli almost laughed.

A shocked Rick had stopped them for a moment. "I thought you guys were never coming back." He yelped, staring at them blankly, almost knocking his goggles askew.

"Well, here we are." Jay mumbled.

"We're neighbors again." Elli admitted. "We're back for good. I'm sick of running away." Rick smiled.

"It's nice to have y'all back." After bidding Rick goodbye, the trio entered the farm property. To Elli, it looked as terrible as it did before Jay had miraculously come. The field was overgrown with weeds, tree stumps, and boulders. The chicken coop had vines crawling up the side of the once beautiful exterior.

"It may look bad, but we can make the most of it. I won't be alone this time." Jay stated, patting Elli's shoulder.

"No, you won't." Elli agreed. "You'll have me, and in a few years, our child too." She patted her stomach.

"It'll all work out in the end." Jay promised.

"As doubtful as that sounds, I believe you."


	3. Chapter 3 Flash Back

Chapter 3- Flash to the Past

It was strange; Elli had to admit, living in her hometown again. She and Jay had shown up at the Mineral Town shore the day before, but Elli was having trouble adjusting to her old lifestyle, as strange as it sounded. Naturally, after all the bad experiences it had brought on, Elli flinched as she past her old living quarters- the Clinic. After a static call from Stu, Elli was hurrying to his house.

All she had gotten out of it was, "Elli…hurry…Grandma…" Whatever the message meant, it wasn't good. Elli rapped on the door, anxiety rushing through her.

"ELLI!" Stu cried, opening the door and clinging to her leg.

"What happened? What happened?" Elli yelled at her brother, who was clinging to her jeans. She attracted so much attention, since all the other women, excluding Karen, wore long, heavy skirts or dresses. Elli wore a powder blue T-shirt and jeans, eccentric among the old-fashioned village.

"It's Grandma! Doctor Sprig says to come right away!" Stu yelped, rubbing his eyes.

"Let's go." She coaxed the boy to get off of her leg, and she held his hand as they walked to the Clinic next door. Elli hesitated as she reached for the brass knob. So much misery had come from this place that Elli wasn't sure she wanted to go back in.

But it wasn't her decision. This was for Grandma, and for Stu, not her. Swallowing her worries, Elli opened the door, to find the Clinic having been completely renovated. Instead of the pearly white interior Elli had been expecting, she found it looked more modern. The sofas were a dark green velvet material, and the floor was tan with an Oriental rug spread across most of it. The blue curtains had been removed, and in its place was an off white wall.

A city girl had her feet propped on the nurse's desk, and Elli instinctively opened her mouth to reprimand her, when she remembered she didn't have the authority to. The girl looked up from filing her perfect nails, and she flipped her blonde hair.

"Can I, like, help you?" She asked snottily, raising her nose at the pair. Elli almost forgot why she had gone there.

"My grandmother, Ellen, is here, and Stu got a message to come." Elli explained slowly.

"That's, like, totally Doctor Sprig's business." The girl rolled her eyes. A young man who looked to be only a few years older than Elli, poked his head out from behind the wall.

"I heard my name." He offered, before seeing Stu and Elli. For a moment, he seemed stunned, but he pasted on a smile and continued warmly. "You must be Stu. I don't believe we've met before, Miss…?"

Elli froze. Could she trust the man that had a blood relation to her insane, love sick, stalker?

"We're here to see my grandma." Stu butt in timely, and Elli, relieved, managed a smile.

"Ellen, right?" Doctor Sprig seemed to have forgotten his unanswered question, since he didn't pester them with it. Maybe Doctor had just been different from his brother. Maybe Sprig was trustworthy after all. "I'm Jonathan Sprig, in case you're wondering." Jonathan added suddenly.

"Nice to meet you." Elli bowed politely, and Stu nodded.

"Ellen is upstairs." A lump rose in Elli's throat. She had left all of her belongings in her room. What would have become of them? Almost afraid, Elli followed her brother and Jonathan upstairs, and into the second room, her old one.

Elli was relieved to see that the desk was still in place, and a few random belongings were scattered, but none that were hers. But, on the wall, was a photo that Doctor had taken of her before he had become obsessive. Elli managed to suppress a gasp, but she looked the same in the photo as she did now, and surely Jonathan would see the similarity.

"I notice you have your eye on that picture." Jonathan said casually. "It's of a girl who moved to Sea Salt Village. My brother is bent on marrying her, but she's taken. He was always stubborn. I pity her." Jonathan shook his head sadly, but Elli was still skeptical. It was easy to lie.

"Oh," Elli responded. Ellen was lying in the bed. "How is she?" Elli gestured to her grandma.

"For a while, it wasn't looking too good." Jonathan admitted. "But she's doing much better now." Elli sighed.

"That's wonderful." Stu yelled, clapping his hands.

"Shush, now." Jonathan laughed. "He's a handful. My brother mentioned that that girl, Elli, would sometimes complain about him. I wish I could have met Elli. She sounds nice, you know?" Maybe Jonathan hadn't figured it out, after all.

Elli didn't respond. What could she say? "When will Ellen be able to return home?"

"Hopefully, soon. But to speed up the recovery process, I would suggest visiting her often." Jonathan suggested mildly, shrugging. "I believe that seeing a familiar face might help."

"Thank you. Stu, we'd better go." Elli called, and Stu left his place by his grandmother's bedside and followed his older sister. There was silence between them as they returned home.

Elli had been swept back to the past by Jonathan's warm tone. After all, she had met him as a young girl, right after she met Jay.

"_Elli!" Jonathan yelled, chasing after a younger Elli. She giggled, and pushed him away. "My brother really likes you."_

"_Really?" Elli seemed intrigued._ Elli wouldn't know about Doctor's obsessive ness until she was older. She just thought of him as a friend who spent too much time with one person.

"_Do you like him?" Jonathan asked, cocking his head._

"_As a friend," Elli replied. Later, she visited Doctor, seeing him slightly different._

"_Doctor, do you like me?" Elli asked bluntly and he seemed to be taken aback by the question._

"_Yeah. Who wouldn't? You're so nice, and pretty." Doctor confessed. "You are the only one I could ever care for."_

Doc had remained true to his word. No matter how beautiful someone who came into town was, he only had his eyes on Elli. Love drove him to the brink of insanity, just like love had driven Elli and Jay to break the rules and get married early.

A strange feeling of sadness enveloped her. Had she made the right choice? No on in Mineral Town thought of her the same way, except for Stu, and people avoided her. It was a lonely existence, and while Elli had been hoping for a warm welcome, she should have known better. She had broken the rules, and the people would undoubtedly hold that against her.

Elli shook her head. What was she thinking? Would staying in Mineral Town have helped her? She knew for a fact that marrying Doc was never an option. She had done the right thing, in her mind.

"Elli?" It was Sasha, who was leaving the Poultry Farm as Elli passed by on her way home. "You looked troubled."

"Oh no, I'm fine." Elli lied quickly. There was no need to trouble Sasha with this.

"Welcome back, Elli. How's Ellen?" Jay asked, pausing from watering the crops.

"Better. But Doctor Sprig says we should visit often." Repeating Jonathan's words, they seemed strange. Jay noticed it as well.

"Visit often?" Jay repeated.

"That's what he said." Elli replied uncomfortably.

"Does he know who you are?"

"Thanks to Stu, no." Elli responded.

"Good. But maybe it's best that only Stu should watch her. You can't get dragged into that." Jay told her.

Elli could feel her temper rising. How could he say that? Ellen was her grandmother too!

"Are you saying that Stu should bear this alone? I can't believe you! You were the one who saved me from the Doctor in the first place! You of all people should understand what it's like to feel alone!" Elli yelled hotly.

Jay frowned. "Do you want Doctor to find out where you are? Sprig is probably helping him! Do you want to endanger everyone?" Jay argued. "You need to watch what you do! Somebody's going to let it slip."

"Do you even know what you're saying? That my little brother should bear his dying grandma alone? Have you ever lost anyone close to you?" Elli demanded.

"Yes." Jay replied quietly. "My parents." Elli opened her mouth to say more, but Jay cut her off. "Go see your precious grandma; I can see she matters more than I do, or than our child does."

Turning on his heel, Jay stormed into the farmhouse, slamming the door in spite. Tears stung Elli's eyes.

What had she done?

_A/N: Julie: Happy birthday! Count this as part of your gift:) I'm kidding, don't worry._

_I hope you like how it's come out so far, faithful readers! KLS_


End file.
